Robin and Cordelia fanfic
by cvrussell97
Summary: The story takes after the attempted assassination in fire emblem awakening. It follows the rest of the game from then on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The redheaded tactician was fast asleep in his bed until a pair of short but firm knocks were left at his door. After last nights close call with the attempted assassination of exalt Emmeryn, Robin was exhausted. He struggled to find his way to the door and opened it enough so his face could be seen. He didn't want anyone to see him in his night garments.

"Morning Robin " the lieutenant said a little too loud for Robin's comfort. "We missed you at breakfast but it's time for us to escort the exalt to the eastern palace" Fredrick said trying to ignore the fact that their new tactician was looking at him like he just ruined his day.

"O-okay, thank you Frederick. Tell Chrom I'll be down in a minute. " Robin forced as he tried to wake himself up. Once Fredrick left he closed the door and gathered his things. He strapped his iron sword to his side and looked through a few tomes on his shelf until final finding his new arcthunder tome. He slipped his boots and coat on the grabbed an apple off of his desk so he wouldn't starve throughout the march.

Unfortunately the apple didn't help. The path to the eastern palace was long and rough. "How do they do this all the time?" Robin thought. He hadn't been a member of the shepherds for too long but it definitely seemed like stamina was a must. Lucky he didn't have to be the one to complain, Lyssa was the one who broke first under the pressure.

"Chrom! Can we please take a break. " the princess wined "My feet are killing me"

"Sister, if you didn't want to walk then you didn't have to come." the prince scolded "Plus, no one else seem to be complaining "

"I wouldn't mind a break Chrom", Robin broke. "I don't think I'm used to these long marches yet"

"Thanks for the support, Robin." ,Chrom said with a friendly chuckle. "Fine we can rest for a little while, but we need to get Emm to safety soon." He paused looking down for awhile "I lost both parents already, I'm not gonna lose my big sister"

Robin had just gotten comfortable when he noticed Plegians advancing toward them. "Aw, man! Really?!" Robin thought.

"Sorry Lyssa but our break is gonna have to wait. Look!" Robin yelled so all the Shepherds could hear. "Everyone gear up, we need to protect the exalt" the tactician yelled as his mind started to cook up battle plans "Phila, keep her grace to the back, Chrom you ride with Sumia and take out those wyvern riders." Sumia blushed at the idea of riding with her prince charming again but got her focus back as they took to the skies on her Pegasus. "Frederick and Kellum, you advance toward to leader take down anyone in your way!" The two armed men were like a moving wall together. It was near impossible for the enemy to get in close without getting impaled first. "Donnel and Sully, we're gonna advance with them. Make sure they're not overwhelmed."

The plan was going perfectly until an archer had his aim on sumia. Robin grabbed his tome and felt the newly found strength of magic energy flow from it through his arms and out toward the plegian archer. Zap! The archer feel with a huge burn mark over his heart. Feeling proud of his new level of magic, Robin didn't see the swordsman behind him until it was too late. The swordsmen brought his sword down and slashed the back of his leg knocking Robin down and causing him to drop his tome. The Swordsmen was ready for the kill. Robin reached for his sword but was stopped by the pain in his leg as he turned his body toward the foe. "This is it. I'm sorry Chrom!" , Robin thought as he saw his life about to be taken.

"I'VE HAD QUITE ENOUGH " said a flash of red and white as the swordsman fell to his death. Robin moved his arms from his face to meet this person who had just saved his life. For the first time since he was found in that field unconscious, Robin's mind had gone completely blank. The figure that stood before him was a beautiful Pegasus Knight. She was dressed like Sumia but with a red and white color theme. She had a perfect figure from her long legs to her flawless face. But what got Robin's attention the most was her long and elegant red hair. His wasn't anything like her's tho. Robin had a dark but noticeable shade of red. But this Pegasus Knight had bright cherry red hair that made it look like it was on fire.

"Get on, quickly." The Knight said as she offered her hand to Robin. He could feel his face heat up as he accepted the hand and hoped he wasn't blushing. She helped push him up on her Pegasus and then leaped on the steed herself. She looked back at Robin with her ruby red eyes and asked firmly, "Where's Chrom?"

"He's fighting those wyvern riders with Sumia " ,Robin explained pointing his sword toward the wyverns and Pegasus.

"Can you still fight? " the beauty asked as she gestured her Pegasus toward the prince and his partner.

"Yeah, if you can get me in close I can use my sword but I'm also good at magic if we need ranged attacks" ,Robin said proudly as he created a small bolt of lighting in his hand to demonstrate. She simply nodded and turned her attention to the nearest plegian and struck like lightning with her lance.

"Cordelia! When did you get here!?" ,Sumia asked with a big grin on her face.

"It's been far too long hasn't it, Sumia " Cordelia said as she waved and then turned her attention to Chrom. "My lord! You need to get out of here! The Plegians have gotten past our borders, they'll be at the capital any day now!" ,she warned.

Chrom gasped as he slashed his sword, Falchion, at the last Wyvern rider. "What!? What happened to the Pegasus Knights? They were on guard!", Chrom frantically asked, suddenly terrified for his people.

"They... " Cordelia paused and tightened her grip on her lance."They all died in battle. " She was doing everything possible to not cry at the loss of her comrades. "I was the youngest, so they sent me to flee and warn you."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we still have a battle to fight" ,Robin reminded them. "Cordelia can you get me to that wyvern rider at the top of the mountain? I'm pretty sure that's their leader"

"Of course",she said as she looked back at Sumia and nodded goodbye. Fredrick and Kellum had gotten a bit busy on their way up the mountain, but Sully and Donnel seemed to be helping keep the battle on their side. Robin looked back to make sure the remaining Shepherds were guarding the exalt. Good everything was going well, now him and Cordelia could face the leader without any delay.

"Give me the Fire Emblem or perish!" Yelled the Plegian leader. He raised his axe and charged at Cordelia and Robin. His wyvern was fast but Cordelia's Pegasus was faster. They dodged the blow by an inch. Cordelia twirled her lance and thrusted it at her target. Clink! He blocked it with his axe and knocked Cordelia's lance causing her to back off.

"I've always had a bit of trouble with axes " Cordelia cursed her bad luck.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Robin said "You're finished!" He yelled as he charged and fired a jolt of magic. The energy from the attack made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Now, while he's wounded! " he signaled Cordelia pointing and the rider that was holding his now burned arm.

Cordelia backed up her Pegasus and twirled her lance with such speed it made Robin dizzy. Then she charged forward and completely impaled the man in the chest. With one final twirl of her lance she sighed and looked at Robin. "There. Now let's go inform the others"

"Emm, are you okay?" Chrom asked concerned. "They wanted the fire emblem. We need to get you to the eastern palace quickly so we can keep you and the emblem safe."

"Chrom, the capital is about to be attacked. I can't abandon them. I have to return." Emmeryn said in a soft tone.

"No, Emm, please be selfish for once in your life. I know they might think that you abandoned them but at least you're safe" the prince pleaded with his sister.

"Yeah Emm, we need you. With mom and dad gone you're all Chrom and I have." Lyssa cried.

"I love you both, but this is what I have to do. Go to Ferox and get the support we need. The people need to know their exalt will stand with them." The exalt said as she hugged her younger sister and stroked her hair. She released her and grabbed something from her pocket. "Chrom I need you to take this" She opened her hands and revealed a shield shaped item with a white pearl on the top.

"The Fire Emblem?", Chrom questioned. "Why give me such a priceless artifact?"

"Because",Emmeryn began "I feel that events are starting to happen where we'll need to use the power that it holds. I don't think it's going to be me that needs it. I believe it's you Chrom " She handed it to Chrom who hesitated but held the emblem and felt a slight power resonate from it.

"I promise, I'll get the help we need and get back to you quickly." Chrom promised. With that Emmeryn and Phila nodded and turn toward the capital and started their long walk back home. Leaving the prince with his shepherds, an artifact that could change the world and a heart filled with worry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Robin limped down the halls of the Ferox palace with the weight of the world on his shoulders. They'd just gotten news the Plegia has captured Ylisstol and Emmeryn. They planned on killing her publicly in a few days. This was more than just the shepherd's lives now. Robin had them, the exalt and Ylisstol to protect. His plan had to be perfect to keep everyone safe. No pressure. As he approached the room he was given for the night he heard the soft sound of weeping down the hall.

"Hey, is everything okay?", Robin asked the redheaded Knight softly. She was still in her armor but had taken off her boots which made it hard for Robin to not stare at her now reveled legs.

"I'm sorry", Cordelia apologized a little surprised that she had a visitor. "I didn't mean to make a fuss." She wiped a few tears off her face and looked at Robin. "I see your leg is better."

"Yeah, Lyssa said she was able to speed up the healing process, I should be able to fight by tomorrow",Robin explained as he walked over to a chair near her bed."May I?",he asked. She nodded.

"Have you ever lost anyone close to you Robin?", Cordelia asked, shocking Robin by how quick to talk about what's bothering her.

"I wish I could say.", he started. "I don't remember anything past the day Chrom found me in that field knocked out. It must be a heavy burden." He didn't know how to make her feel any better. He had no experience to go off of. But it brook his heart to see her so down.

"It's just not,",she paused as tears started to form in her eyes again. "It's not fair. They were my family. And now, not just are they gone but they expect me to uphold and rebuild their legacy." Cordelia brought both hands to her face and wiped away more tears only to have them be replaced.

Robin sat there awkwardly for awhile, not knowing the right thing to say. "I know it might not mean much, but I thought you were amazing out there today. I think their legacy is in good hands". Cordelia looked up and allowed an ever so slight smile to appear on her face.

"Thanks Robin" ,she said kindly as she seemed to have gotten it all out. "I think I just need to keep it out of my mind for now." Cordelia looked around the room as if she was trying to find something to do.

An idea popped into Robin's mind. "Well I was about to go and plan our route for tomorrow.", Robin explained as he got up from his seat. "I would welcome the company and assistance. " Cordelia's smile got a little bigger and more sincere as she got up and accepted Robins offer with a nod.

The two worked for awhile debating over plans and pointing out other possibilities. Robin was doing most of the talking and tactic making but Cordelia made some very helpful points about the area and seemed to be in a better mood. Robin was surprised at how vigilante she was. She made sure all the pins that they used for markers were even and completely pushed in. She also made sure that everyone was partnered up with someone that covered their weaknesses or enhanced their strengths. Robin did a little victory pose in his head when she asked if they could be partners again.

"So tomorrow we'll advance to the desert.", The tactician explained as he pointed to an area on the map with three green pins, which indicated bystanding towns surrounding a blank area and a small lake. "We should take a break around here and finish or advance to the Plegian.." Robin stopped when his eyes noticed drops of water had suddenly fell on the map. He turned to his assistant and saw Cordelia weeping once again. This time Robin didn't want to just sit there awkwardly, he wanted to help.

"It's gonna be okay." Robin said gently as he wrapped his arms around her in a close hug. Cordelia slowly put her arms around his waist. It was soft but it was sincere. Just as Robin was getting comfortable the women in his arms jumped out of the hug and looked at the floor awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, Robin." She said frantically as she started to head for the door. "I need to go." With a quick slam of the door the redheaded beauty was gone. Leaving Robin alone.

"Ugh!", Robin cursed as he slammed his fist on the table. "Why are you so stupid, Robin. You guys just met, why would you hug her like that?! No way is she gonna like, or even talk to you anymore. You're such an idiot!" Robin accused himself as he hit his forehead repeatedly. With a sore head and a troubled heart the tactician turned off the lights and called it a night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cordelia got up bright and early, like always, to get a head start on her day. She strapped her shoulder and arm guards on, making sure they were perfectly placed and tightly secure. After she tightened her belt and boot buckles she placed her breastplate on and locked it in place. She made her way to the training room making sure not to cause any noise and wake anyone up.

The Ferox training hall was much bigger than the one she was used to with the Pegasus Knights. There was a whole wall dedicated to practice weapons. All of them were in different styles and sizes. Cordelia liked a bubblegum pink, medium sized lance with markings that made it look like it was made of seashells. She picked up the new lance and made her way to a practice dummy.

Cordelia backed up and brought the lance to her side. Then she charged the dummy with all her strength. The dummy was launched across the room and landed with a hard thud. "Hmm, nice power but still not fast enough." The knight said as she set up the dummy and repeating her strike with a little bit more speed. "Better, but far from perfect",Cordelia criticized. She spent the next hour going through this form until she was interrupted.

"Hey",said a very firm voice. Causing Cordelia to jump and get nervous as her face turned as red as her hair, when she saw who was at the door. "We're all going to breakfast, you should get something to eat. You'll need the strength for today.", Chrom said as he walked away with Sumia by his side, who still seemed asleep.

It hurt Cordelia so much that Chrom seemed to never notice her. She's always tried hard to impress him with her strength or courage. But all she seemed to get was the attention that a soldier and her commander would. Sumia and Cordelia were able to catch up last night and Sumia filled her in on the new relationship she was having with Chrom. Cordelia loved Sumia, and she was happy for her. But it didn't mean that she wasn't jealous. With a gentle sigh Cordelia, set her lance back on it's place on the wall and went on her way to the breakfast hall.

Cordelia looked for Robin at breakfast but couldn't find him, so she ate by herself. She wanted to apologize for how awkward she made things last night. Robin was nice and caring to her. Not many people did that to Cordelia besides Sumia. She didn't want to lose that.

It wasn't till they started to march did she find the tactician . She approached Robin with her Pegasus walking close by. "Hey, Robin. I wanted to apologize for yesterday." Cordelia said softly. "It's just hard for me to accept affection. When I was with the Pegasus Knights we always believed that emotions were distractions." She held herself as she explained. "I really appreciate you being there for me yesterday. I needed a friend"

Robin's eyes finally met her. "It's okay, I understand." He said with a warm smile on his face. "My door is always open if you need anything. So we still partners for today?"

"Only if your can keep up.", Cordelia said sarcastically as she did an overhead twirl followed by a forward strike. She brought her lance back to her side earn herself a laugh from Robin.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be" he replied and laughed again. "I guess I'm gonna have to put in some more effort". Robin then placed his hand infront of him, palm up and shot out a blaze of fire, making him look very sinister. Well, that is tell a small little flare jumped onto his jacket causing Robin to jump and vigorously pat his arm tell it was extinguished. Cordelia's laughter was interrupted by Frederick riding over to them on his armed horse.

"Robin!", the blue armor lieutenant called. Robin looked up from his coat, now with a small burn mark. "Plegians have been spotted near by. There seems to be some surrounding towns that are in need of assistance. ",he explained simply.

"Does it look like the Plegians know we're coming?, Robin said as he scratched his head which Cordelia could tell that means the gears in his head where getting to work.

"No, our presence seems to be unknown.", Frederick explained. "I would assume they're here to harass the towns people."

"So does Plegia just like to start wars or is there a reason for all this", Robin question.

"Their all member of the Grimleal religion. A group that worships the fell dragon Grima", Frederick elaborated. Robin seemed to flinch when he said "Grima" for some reason. "They kill anyone that's against their goal of bring back the fell dragon."

"Okay",Robin said as he snapped his fingers. Cordelia assumed that meant he had finished his brainstorming. "If I remember my map correctly, there are three towns. One of them is pretty far. We should use or Pegasi and two others to get there." Robin looked at Cordelia with a smile "Ready to see if I can keep up?"

"Oh, bring it on." She teased. "Your brain can't win you all your matches on the battlefield". She didn't know what it was, but Robin brought out a very playful competitive side of Cordelia. It's been awhile since she had that.

"We'll see",Robin said as he accepted the challenge. "Sumia and Chrom should come too.". What!? Chrom was gonna see Cordelia fight! OK, she knew she had to be good but now she had to be perfect to impress him. "There's another town a little closer but still far. The desert terrain makes it hard for our soldiers to march. We'll send two pairs of shepherds. One mage per pair. Ricken and Maribelle and Miriel and Panne. Everyone else should stayed close together and protect the closest town.", Robin finished. Frederick approved of the plan and rode off to inform the others.

The shepherds arrived at the dessert and could make out a small army of Plegians, about 20 or so. Some of them were already at the furthest town while the remaining Plegians were advancing towards the other towns. Then Cordelia spotted two figures in the distance. It looked like a man in light armor chasing a little girl with blonde hair and green highlights. "Robin!" She yelled getting the tactician's attention. "I think that little girl's in trouble. Maybe you and I should get a head start." He turned back to the blue haired prince and said something before running over to Cordelia's Pegasus.

"OK, let's go.", he said as he put his left arm around her for support while also holding a red tome. Cordelia gestured her Pegasus to charge toward. As they picked up speed the Pegasus started to flap it's long and pure white wings as a gallop turned into a glide. They past a few Plegains on the way but didn't stop to fight. The little girl was their top priority. When they got to the man and little girl, the girl had stopped running and the man in a green mercenary suit with red-orange hair was closing in.

"Back off." Robin said trying to sound intimidating as he jumped off the Pegasus and in-between the girl and the mercenary.

"What, you think Gregor trying to hurt little girl?" The man said with a very thick accent. "That hurt Gregor's feelings. Look at face. It like harmless baby's, no?", Gregor said, obviously liking to talk in the third person.

"I don't think 'harmless baby' are the words I'd use." Robin said easing his guard on him. "So why are you after the girl?"

"Gregor is saving girl from fighting long side dark magic 's why they gather here.", he explained pointing at the group of Plegians. "They be wanting their 'special' girl back"

"Fighting?", Cordelia started as she looked at the girl that couldn't be older than 12. "She's a little girl. Why would they make such a fuse to get her back?" As she finished the little girl pushed Robin aside.

"Watch out!",she said as a Plegian shot a blaze of fire toward them. Luckily she got there in time and the blaze missed them. "Uggh. I'm so done with you guys. You wanna fight?!",she said as she grabbed a glowing green orb from her pocket. "Fine!"

The orb engulfed her in a blinding green light and when the light faded, there was an at least ten foot tall, golden-green dragon where the little girl once stood. "I'm gonna crush you!" The dragon yelled in a slightly altered version of the little girls. The dragon then open it's mouth now filled with crystal like smock and shot out a deadly but beautiful blast of diamond like fire. The attack was so powerful there wasn't even a mess to clean up. When Cordelia looked back the dragon was gone and the girl stood their once again.

"What in Naga's name just happened?", Robin looked at the little girl like he was going crazy.

"Oh, I'm a Manakete." ,she said with a simple smile.

"Wait, I think I read about those once", Cordelia said thinking back to a history book she read to pass the time. "Their shape-shifters. Like how Panne can turn into a giant bunny. But unlike Taguel, Manakete can live for thousands of years"

"So, how old are you?", Robin asked as he seemed to be coming to terms with things.

"I don't know.", the girl said without a care in the world. "Maybe a thousand. Oh, by the way, the names Nowi." With that she started to run toward the mob of Plegians. "So we gonna kick some butt of not? "

Nowi and Gregor went with the second group once they had caught up, Chrom recruiting both of them as new shepherds. Now it was just the two Pegasus riders and their partners flying toward the town. A bulk of the enemy forces seemed to be gathered there. "Sumia!", Robin called to the Pegasus Knight. "You and Chrom go and protect the people in the town. Cordelia and I will go after the rest"

"Right", the brunette said firmly, then turned and flew toward the town.

"Alright",Cordelia said as she looked back at Robin. "Ready to be shown up?" She taunted the tactician . After she said this Robin jumped off of her Pegasus and jabbed a plegian mage in the back followed by a flamethrower toward another group of warriors.

"No, but I appreciate the offer.", Robin smirked as he removed his sword from the now dead Plegian. Cordelia accepted the challenge by backing up her Pegasus then charging forward and swinging her lance. The arc it created hit three Plegians, decapitating their heads clean off. She then jumped off and signaled her Pegasus to stay away.

Cordelia brought her lance to her side and charged a group of mages, zigzagging to avoid their spells. When Cordelia's lance connected with the first one, she may have gotten too carried away. The weapon's speed and power got the lance completely lodged in the Plegian's chest. The remaining two mages saw her struggle to get her weapon back and began to charge up there magic. They launched two C-shaped shots of wind magic at her and Cordelia cursed herself for being too cocky.

"Predictable!", Robin yelled as he jumped in front of Cordelia with a green tome in hand. He created a barrier of wind in front of them that just absorbed the two strikes by the mages. "It's time to tip the scales!" Robin yelled what Cordelia thought sounded like a catchphrase that he practiced as he let the power of the barrier loss and blasted the mages away.

"OK, maybe that was a little too much speed", Cordelia said to herself as she finally got her weapon back. "Thanks Robin. Shall we mop up." Cordelia pointing to an elderly sorcerer who she assumed was the leader.

Robin smirked as he put his tome away and unsheathed his steel sword. "Only if you can keep up", he mocked as he started to run toward the Plegian leader. Cordelia wasn't about to lose to him again. She called her Pegasus back while she ran. Then she leaped in the air to be caught by the mythical beast. Her steed was easily faster than Robin, passing him almost instantly.

"Looks like I win." ,she said proudly as she dodged a fog of dark magic and swooped in for the kill. Robin eventually caught up looking a little disappointed in himself.

"Hey", Robin said before trying to catch his breath. "I don't think riding a Pegasus is fair."

"What? But you got a head start. How else was I supposed to win unless I, ",Cordelia leaned in trying to do her best Robin voice "Tipped the scales." Cordelia laughed as her guy voice was absolutely terrible and Robin started to blush.

"Hey, that's my thing!", the tactician complained. The two redheads continued their playful bickering as they flew back to the rest of the shepherds. For the first time in a while, Cordelia was actually enjoying the company of someone that made her feel special.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After saving Nowi, the Shepherds marched for a couple more miles until Frederick stopped and declared they only had an hour more of sunlight. Everyone scattered into their respective chores and putting up their tents to spend the night. Cordelia's chore for tonight was inventory. A chore she'd done a lot for the Pegasus Knights out of just boredom and a little bit of OCD. First, she grouped them by type of weapon. Then she placed them on their respective rack in order of size, shortest to longest. She went over her list five times, just to be sure she wasn't missing anyone's weapon. When she was satisfied, she grabbed a damp cloth and washed off any blood or dirt. Oh and what Cordelia hoped was chocolate from Gaius's sword hilt. Finally she took a sharpening rock and ran it across the blades to keep them ready for battle. She spend most of that time sharpening Vaike's axe. It was so duel it was more of hammer now, which Vaike probably didn't care about anyway.

"Well it looks like I'm done early.", Cordelia said, looking up at the now red-orange, setting sun. "Maybe Robin could use some help." ,she thought as she looked around for the tactician's tent. She noticed Sumia with a pot of cooking supplies and knowing her, Cordelia decided to help her friend before she tripped and hurt herself.

"Hey Sumia!",Cordelia greeted her childhood friend. "Let me help you with that." Cordelia grabbed the pot and looked inside. "What you making?"

"Oh, I'm making a pie for Chrom.", she explained with a halfhearted smile, knowing how Chrom made Cordelia feel. "I've tried a lot of recipes to see what kind he likes. So," ,the brunette gave the redhead a smirk. "You and Robin, I can see it."

"What!?", Cordelia yelled almost drooping the pot. "Why would you think that." I mean yeah, Cordelia liked Robin, but she didn't think of him like that.

"Oh come on.", Sumia teased as she playfully pushed her friend. "I see how he gets you to be all competitive and playful. I haven't seen you like that sense we were kids." Cordelia had to admit that this was true and didn't know how to respond.

"Whatever", Cordelia said as she put the pot down in the cooking tent. "I got to go."

"Okay, go help your boyfriend.", Sumia teased as Cordelia stormed off to Robin's tent. Cordelia knew Sumia wasn't trying to be annoying, but it still kinda got to her.

"Hey Robin, you need any." ,Cordelia stopped herself from finishing her sentence when she realized Chrom was also helping the redheaded tactician. "I-I'm sorry milord. I didn't mean to interrupt." Cordelia's eyes never met his. She just looked awkwardly around the room as if there was a fly she was trying to catch.

"It's alright, Cordelia", the prince said, sending a chill up Cordelia's spine when he said her name. "I was just about to leave anyway." He looked back at Robin and patted his pocket. "Well, wish me luck." Cordelia didn't get what that meant but decided to ignore it. As Chrom passed her she looked away so he couldn't notice the blush on Cordelia's face.

"Don't worry, you don't need it." ,Robin yelled to Chrom as he exited. "I'm sorry, Cordelia. What did you need." ,he said turning his attention back on her.

"Nothing,",she began. "I just finished my chores early and thought I might as well be useful. You need any help?" Cordelia offered.

"Oh, well I was about to plan our attack for tomorrow.", Robin said as he got up and brought out a small map. "Your welcome to stay." Cordelia smiled and took a seat on the cot. She had to basically lean on him so she could see the map. She felt a little nervous with the close physical contact, as the memory of the conversation she just had with Sumia came to mind.

The two spent about an hour going through possible ways to go about saving the Exalt. Cordelia kept giving ideas and information that she could, but Robin was always able to find something better that she would have never thought of. It didn't anger her at all, she was just impressed with how much knowledge Robin had. More so cause he suffered from extreme memory loss only a few week before Cordelia joined the Shepherds.

"Hey bubbles.",Gaius rudely interrupted.

"Bubbles? Was that like Robins nickname.",Cordelia though. Apparently it was and Robin didn't like it, as he sighed and looked up at the orange haired thief.

"Yes, what is is Gaius?", he said annoyed.

"Blue did it.", Gaius explained while he opened up a lollipop and started to suck on it. "We're gonna be celebrating in a few minutes, so finish up quick". With that, the thief was gone leaving Cordelia very confused. Robin on the other hand looked excited as he closed the map and started to pack up.

"Wait.",Cordelia proclaimed as she got up. "What's going on?"

"I'm not allowed to tell.", Robin said simply. "But you'll find out in a little bit." Cordelia was still confused, but followed the tactician out of the tent and towards the campfire. There were only a few people there. Ricken and Maribelle were sharing tea, which meant that Maribelle approved of his company. Vaike was bothering Lon'qu, something about being his apprentice. And Gaius was chewing on his now clean lollipop stick.

Once everyone was gathered together, Chrom and Sumia stepped forward, holding hands. "I've asked you all here for a celebration.", Chrom announced proudly. The prince then looked at Sumia who gave him a heartfelt smile. "Tonight, we celebrate my engagement to Sumia.",Chrom pronounced as Sumia flashed a ring with a gold band and the insignia of the exalt with a diamond in the center. While everyone gasped and cheered, Cordelia felt like a piece inside her just died. She knew this was coming but still didn't believe it. With tears running down her face Cordelia ran away from the celebration as the food that Chrom had asked be made for tonight was being served.

She found a tree that blocked anyone from seeing her and leaned against it as she continued to cry. She couldn't even explain the feeling. She felt like all those years of obsessing over him were wasted. Then she heard a familiar and soft voice say, "I guess lady luck isn't very fond of you." She tried to get it together to look strong for the tactician but she couldn't, she just continued to cry as she held herself.

"I see how you get around him.", Robin said with a sad tone in his voice. "I'm sorry you have to be hurt all over again." Cordelia looked at Robin with teary eyes and fell apart as he wrapped his arms around her. She was glad she had someone there to comfort her. Then Cordelia felt a little spark of warmth in her chest. Robin had left all his tomes in his tent, this wasn't magic. Could Sumia be right? Did Cordelia have feelings for Robin?

"I know this is probably the worst time to say this, but I need to get it off my chest.", Robin said as he loosened his hold on her and looked at her with his mysterious gray eyes. "I think Chrom gave up a wonderful girl. Your amazing, both on and off the battlefield. I care about you Cordelia.", Robin poured out his heart with a calming tone. Cordelia didn't know what to think.

"Maybe Robin could make you happy.", Cordelia thought. Maybe it was this warm feeling in her chest or Cordelia was finally losing it. Whatever the reason Cordelia leaned in and gave Robin a light peck on the check.

"You know what Robin.", she began as the tactician was still shocked at what just happened. "Chrom never cared to notice me the way you do. I think I'd like to give us a chance." Robin responded with a smile and then a hug. "Just let me come to terms with Sumia and Chrom. I don't want to have any doubts."

"Take all the time you need.",Robin said letting go but now holding her hands. "As I said I'm always here for you." With that Robin let go of the redheaded beauty and joined the party. Cordelia looked down and saw Sumia and Chrom, sharing a pie that Sumia had made. But this time, Cordelia didn't feel flustered, nervous or upset. She felt happy for her best friend and commander. But most of all she was hopeful for what the future held for the two redheads.


End file.
